What was Lost, Now is Found
by Cattra1992
Summary: What if Sam was with someone before he met his husband Larry? What if the reason she left him is related to the reason why he doesn't want children? What if Sam met his child by chance? Would it change anything or will the events in Caprica stay the same? (Based after the bombing of the train)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey here is a the first chapter I hope you enjoy and well its a prologue so well most prologues that I have read are a little confusing lol Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any right to Caprica, Its not mine the only thing that is mine is Lithinna Revean and Raven Revean.

Back story on Lithinna: Her people are known as Croana (made up name) she was the only one on Caprica most of her people were whipped out in the war they are looked down even more than the Tauron. Lithinna was in a relationship with Sam before he met Larry, she left him because she became pregnant (Hint Hint-Raven) A few years after Raven's birth Lithinna was killed leaving Raven alone not knowing where to go she lived on the streets until she was captured and then forced into street fighting.

"speaking" _'thoughts'_

Prologue

Sam POV (The night Lithinna left)

I walked inside my apartment setting the keys on the counter exhausted but proud from the work I did for the Ha'la'tha, it took me a moment to realize that something was missing I quickly scan the room and finally realized what was missing, Lithinna. I check all the rooms before I walked into the bed room my cell in my hand getting ready to call my brother and see if she was there when I notice a note on the pillow. I picked it up and started read.

_Sam, by the time you read this I would be long gone its not your fault that I am leaving its just something that needs to be done. I left everything that could possibly lead you to me I don't want to be found I hope you will respect my wish on this. I do love you Sam I really do but like I said this needs to be done I know saying this isn't fair to you but it is all I can say. No one is forcing me to leave I am doing this on my own, some day you will know why I did this and you may every well hate me for it or you would understand. Anyways whats done is done I want you to live your life Sam, find someone that will truly make you happy and never let them go. _

_Love, Lithinna_

Anger, Dread, and a little bit of relief hit me at once the first two because she left she frakking left me and relief knowing that she is at least okay but why? Why leave now I tried to think back and see if anything could have been the reason she left but there wasn't any I mean yeah we fought every now and then but who doesn't. I let out a long needed sigh thinking back to what she said _'someday I will know why she left but not today and as much as I hate it I won't be able to find her unless she wants to be found.'_ I picked up the closest thing next to me and threw it at the wall, trembling in anger I slowly sat down on the bed thinking, _'what could have been so important to make her leave.' _I knew it will be a long time before I get the answer.

AN: Well here it is sorry its short but I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey here is a the second chapter I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any right to Caprica, Its not mine the only thing that is mine is Lithinna Revean and Raven Revean.

"speaking" _'thoughts'_

(Set after the bombing of the train)

Raven POV

Caprica its a shitty place but no matter what its home and its a lot better than the hell hole they had me in I zipped through alleys and streets until I got to the place where I knew I would be at least some what safe, the area where most of the Taurons lived. But there was different reasons on why on coming here I stopped and pulled out the letter my mother left me, the only thing I have left of her.

_My lovely Raven, If you are reading this then that means that I have past. There are somethings that you should know, things you should know about your father well for one he is Tauron and two he doesn't know about you. You see your father didn't want children and the sole reason for that is because of his job he is an enforcer for the Ha'la'tha he never want to put any child he has in danger because of what he does. Your father's name is Sam Adama, I now know that is wasn't far to either of you two but what I did I thought was for the best I hope one day you two will forgive me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I forgiven her years ago for what she did and understood why the Ha'la'tha were not to be messed with no matter what and that's why I never tried to find him, besides if the gods intend on us ever meeting it will happen when the time is right. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice there were two men sneaking up behind me until one of then grabbed me my fighting instincts reacted in full force. I grabbed the arm of the man that had a hold of me and flipped him I spun around and shoved my knee into the other mans gut as hard as I could grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him onto my knee for good measure. I took the chance and ran towards the street as fast as I could I wasn't paying attention to where I running, I did something very stupid...I slammed into a frakking cop. In the process to shacking the cob webs the cop I slammed into was putting handcuffs on my wrists and that's when I heard, "Well well its been a long time since I seen a Croana in Caprica which means one thing." I looked up and realize who I just slammed into I let out a low chuckle, "Well hello Officer Mendes it's been a long time. How have you been these past few years?"

He had that amused yet disappointed look on his face like he had those times when he arrested me before, "Well I enjoyed what little peace I had while you were gone." I just simply rolled my eyes, "I have no doubt about that." He just shook his head and turn to the other cop, who was standing beside a man and a little boy they were in handcuffs as well, "We're taking this one too." The other cop nod his head as Officer Mendes got on the radio and call for transport when the car came they loaded the three of us and off we went to the precinct.

Sam POV

If it weren't for the fact that Willie and I were in handcuffs I would have laughed my ass off when Officer Mendes got slammed to the ground, by a girl no less it was so comical but all that changed when Officer Mendes spoke in the process of handcuffing the girl, "Well well its been a long time since I seen a Croana in Caprica which means one thing." He didn't say what I thought he said that's not possible there is only one Croana in Caprica I watched as the girl looked up at Mendes and I realized that he was right no one but a Croana would tattoo their face like that but that was not what unsettled me there was something about her face it reminds me of something but what. I was so lost in my thought I didn't realize we were on our way to the precinct until Willie started to question the girl I could tell she was conflicted on what to do after a second she answer, so her mother is Croana huh then Willie started firing off a whole list of questions I couldn't blame him meeting a Croana is extremely rare. I could tell that with the more questions Willie was asking the more uncomfortable she was getting so I spoke to Willie, "Hey Willie take it easy she doesn't have to answer your questions." She proceed to say that it's was alright and started to answers Willies questions, _'So she is half Tauron and her mother kept her away from her father, why?' _My head start to swim with questions up until we got to the precinct.

Raven POV

The ride was quit until the little boy spoke up, "Are you really a Croana?" I looked at the boy for a moment then at the man next to him they were staring at me waiting for an answer, the boy was pretty much a beacon of curiosity but the man he was curious yes but there was something else something I couldn't place either way I answered to boys question, "Yeah, on my mothers side." Right off the bat the boy started to ask more, "Who your dad? Does your mom look like you? Is she going to come and get you? Are you in school? What school do you go to? How old are you. Whats your name?" By this time the man spoke up, "Willie take it easy she doesn't have to answer all your questions." As he was saying it I knew he didn't mean it he wanted to know too and for some reason I wanted to answer so I did, "It's alright I'm used to it, now as to your questions Willie, Willie is it?" He quickly nodded his head I thought it was about to fall off, "Well Willie I'm twenty-two and as to my father he is Tauron I never met him my mom left him he never knew she was pregnant with me, I look a lot like my mom and no she won't be coming to get me...she was killed when I was little I have been living on the streets since and no I don't school I never even went in the first place." As I was just about to tell them my name the transport stopped and we were loaded out and leading us inside I muttered, "At least I get to sleep in a bed tonight." Knowing that I didn't have the money to pay the fine the frakking cops are going to give me and that's when I notice out of the corner of my eye the man that was with Willie was staring at me I just shrugged it off figuring that he heard me.

After finally being processed they started dragging me to the cell which would be mine until the morning that was until Officer Mendes Voice ranged out, "Hold on a minute." I turned and looked at him confused he pulled out keys and unlocked the handcuffs and handed me my belongings, "Your fine is paid, go on and get out of here." I turned and saw Willie and the man waiting for me I started walking towards them when Officer Mendes's voice ranged out again, "Hey Revean?" I turned and looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Stay out of trouble you hear me Revean." I rolled my eyes and mocked a salute, "Sir yes sir." I turned back around and walked right out of the door with Willie and the other guy following close behind me once I reached the alley I thought I was home free until I felt a strong grip on my arm I was spun around face to face with the guy that was with Willie, "What the frak did he just call you?!" All I could read off of his face was anger and confusion I could tell by his tattoos he was not someone to mess with and plus I couldn't see myself lying to him so I answered, "That's my last name he has been calling me that since the first time he arrested me and since you now know my last name you might as well hear my first name its Raven, Raven Revean. Why is my name so important to you?" He let me go and just stood there for a moment he didn't say anything for a few minutes I was starting to get impatient when he finally asked me something it took me completely off guard, "What was your mother's name?"

I stood there for a moment for the first time not really knowing what to do so I just followed my instinct, "Lithinna, Lithinna Revean I want to know why its so important to you." He didn't say anything he didn't move a muscle I could tell he was thinking but thinking of what I wonder after another few minutes past I was finally able to get a read on him again but it went by so fast I barely caught it shock, disbelief, and anger then he spoke but I hardly heard it, he must of not realize he was saying it out loud, "son of a bitch that's why she left. I can't frakking believe it." He was trembling in anger next thing I knew he spun around and punch the wall, "SON OF A BITCH!" For a moment I was actually scared I had no idea what to do or what was going on I started to think trying to find the answer cause some how I knew the answer some how in some way I knew why he was so upset. I started to think harder then it finally hit me like a thousand bricks, how could I not have seen this before he is Tauron and by his tattoos alone I knew he was an enforcer for the Ha'la'tha how he reacted to my last name he must have knew my mother. I couldn't believe it, this man is Sam Adama enforcer for the Ha'la'tha but most important...my father.

Sam POV

Once we got to the precinct I heard the girl mumble, "At least I get to sleep in a bed tonight." for some reason that comment really unsettle me I have no clue why but I decided to get her fine paid as well. When everything was settle Mendes went as release the girl too and the moment Mendes spoke my blood ran cold, "Hey Revean!" The girl turned to him waiting for him to speak, "You stay out of trouble you hear me Revean." I watched as the girl just rolled her eyes and mocked a salute and replied, "Sir yes sir." I watched as she turn back towards me and Willie and walked out with Willie and I follow close behind her my thought were going thousand mile per hour, _'Revean he called her Revean that is not frakking possible. That's it I want answers and I am getting them now!'_ I quickly caught up with her in the alley and whipped her around to face me, "What the frak did he just called you?!" I could tell she was confused it was as plain as day then she answered, "That's my last name he has been calling me that since the first time he arrested me and since you now know my last name you might as well hear my first name its Raven, Raven Revean. Why is my name so important to you?" She wasn't lying everything she was telling me was one hundred percent truth but that didn't explain her though Lithinna's family was killed in the war, that could only mean one thing though, "What was your mother's name?" She was silent for a moment then she confirmed what I suspected, "Lithinna, Lithinna Revean I want to know why its so important to you." Her daughter, this is Lithinna's daughter how is this possible? Now the next question is how is her father all she knows is that her father is Tauron I started to do the math and try to figure it out and if it was even possible my blood ran even colder, _'Mine, she is my child,' _"Son of a bitch that's why she left. I can't frakking believe it." _'That's why she left, she was pregnant and she never told me! WHAT THE FRAK!' _

I spun around and punch the closest thing near me which was the wall, "SON OF A BITCH!" I was trembling with anger I just couldn't...all these years I had a daughter and I never knew I understand Lithinna's reason I do but the fact she did this I couldn't believe it. I turn and looked at the girl...Raven she was completely still I barely heard her when she asked, "Are you Sam Adama?" That took me by surprise I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes she was just as surprise as I am then I notice she was holding something, a piece of paper. She surprised me again when she fainted I barely caught her in time Willie started to freak out asking questions non stop I finally got him to calm down and make sure he won't say anything to Joseph until I can figure out what to do. Once I got home I completely forgot that Larry was there, the moment I walked in he started freaking out about as bad as Willie was I asked him to go in the other room and wait I set her down on the bed in the guest bedroom she still holding on to the paper in a tight grip. I gently took the paper from her and realize it was a letter to her from Lithinna telling her that I am her father and why she left. I just shook my head setting the note aside making sure Raven was comfortable I went into the living room to talk to Larry.

Once Larry saw me he started to fire off a thousand questions at a time, it took a few minutes to calm him down and I started to explain what happen today not leaving anything out. As soon as I was done I watch Larry as he got up and walk towards the room Raven was in and just stood in the doorway and watched her he turned to me and said, "I don't care what you say but she is going to be staying here for now on." I just laughed thankful for what he said cause I had no clue on what to do these are the times that I feel so lucky that I have Larry when I get stuck with a decision he is always there for me when I need him.

AN: Well here it is I hope you liked it.


End file.
